Green Envy Tea
by TrueAvatar
Summary: Mai se encuentra herida y furiosa luego de romper con Zuko, así que decide tomar un poco de venganza y hacer celoso al nuevo Señor del Fuego al coquetear con...¿¡Ozai? Mai/Ozai


**Green Envy Tea**

Aviso: Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar o ninguno de sus personajes. Todo pertenece a sus creadores, Mike y Bryan.

* * *

La calma reinaba en el Reino Tierra. No habían pasado ni siete meses desde que la guerra había acabado, pero el miedo y la opresión por fin comenzaron a desaparecer. Los ciudadanos podían salir de sus casas sin toque de queda, sin reglas injustas, y sin temor a la Nación del Fuego.

Pero no todo era paz y felicidad. De hecho, el Dragón de Jazmín era un núcleo de "no-felicidad".

-Puedo mandarte a prisión si lo haces de nuevo. No lo olvides.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez. No te importaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Zuko suspiró. Esta era una mala idea. Una muy mala, terrible idea. Traer a su padre a Ba Sing Se no podía traer nada más que problemas.

Realmente no le importaba en absoluto si Ozai mejoraba o no. Estaba seguro de que no lo haría. Conociéndolo, su padre preferiría pudrirse en prisión antes de "rebajarse" a trabajar en la tienda de su tío.

Iroh regresó a la Nación del Fuego para mantener el orden, seguro de que su sobrino había seguido su consejo y trataría de encaminar a Ozai. Pero Zuko sabía que no podría hacerlo. Además, no QUERIA hacerlo. Su padre nunca haría algo tan considerado por el.

Así que, en lugar de perder el tiempo en discursos sobre el camino correcto, lo puso a trabajar antendiendo las ordenes. Sería un buen castigo para comenzar.

Pero claro, no todo podía ser flores y dicha. En el cuarto día amenazó a un cliente con lanzarlo a un calabozo por no decidir su pedido de una vez. Lo triste es que fue el tercero en la semana.

Al ver la frustración de Zuko, Ozai sonrió retorcidamente.

-De todos modos, estoy seguro de que eres muy débil como para llevarme a prisión de nuevo.

-Sé que no soy lo suficientemente débil como para dejar que me quiten mis poderes.

Ante esto, Ozai dio un gruñido. Zuko simplemente se alejó. Alguien tenía que ocuparse de la cocina, después de todo.

Ozai no se molestó en contraatacar. Desde que el Avatar le quitó su fuego control, no sentía la necesidad de ganar nada que no considerara muy importante. Era más inteligente guardar las pocas energías que aún tenía.

* * *

Mai divisó la tienda de té a distancia. Había escuchado que Iroh regresó y la tienda estaba abierta de nuevo.

Realmente no sabía si era buena idea. Pero siempre y cuando Zuko no se encontrara allí, todo estaría bien. Las cosas no acabaron muy bien entre ellos. Principalmente porque, en su opinión, Zuko fue un total imbécil. Al menos podría haber dado una explicación, al menos una razón para terminar. Ella lo entendería. A menos que la hubiese engañado con otra chica. En ese caso su ex novio acabaría colgado de la sala más alta del palacio.

Pensó que sería una buena idea tomar unas semanas de descanso para olvidarlo.

¿No sería una mala idea ir a la tienda de su tío? Probablemente Iroh se habría enterado. Pero él era un hombre sabio. A lo mejor podría pedirle un consejo.

Decidió dejarse de tonterías y entró a la tienda. Sin esperar a ser recibida, se sentó en una de las mesas y tomó la carta que había sobre ella. Ya sabía lo que ordenaría; solo quería mirar la gente a su alrededor sin ser atrapada. Sólo quería ver el tipo de mujeres que visitaban la tienda. Recordaba el encuentro incómodo con la antigua novia de Zuko...¿Jin? Si llegaba a enterarse de que esto era su culpa...

No pudo terminar de imaginar la cosas horribles que le haría. Vio algo más terrible que clavarle cuchillos a otra chica: las mesas estaban siendo atendidas por...¿Ozai?

Creyó confundirse al comienzo, pero claramente era él. Se veía extraño con el cabello más corto. Pero imaginó que lo cortaron como un signo de deshonor. Como Zuko lo hizo al ser declarado traidor.

No debería sorprenderle demasiado. Recordaba como Zuko pasaba mucho tiempo buscando el castigo adecuado, pero...¿atender mesas? ¿en serio? Podía pensar en cosas mucho peores. Ser camarero podía ser incluso un poco agradable.

Pero al ver la expresión de Ozai al acercarse a su mesa, supuso que él no pensaba lo mismo. No podía decir que se veía molesto. Más bien se veía...¿cansado? ¿derrotado?

Algo era seguro: no se veía muy feliz de verla allí.

Mai lo miró. No se veía intimidante como solía hacerlo. Lucía como una versión un poco mayor de Zuko. Pero ella sabía quién era en realidad. ¿Cómo debía hablarle a su ex-Señor del Fuego, ex-Rey Fénix y ex-suegro? ¿Existía un protocolo social para eso?

Eligió las palabras más astutas que vinieron a su mente.

-...Hola.

Nunca fue conocida por ser muy astuta.

Él no se molestó en saludar.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Pero Mai no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

Ozai miró a su izquierda antes de contestar.

-Mi hijo me arrastró hasta aquí.

-¿Zuko está aquí?

Lo vio detrás del mostrador. Fantástico. Su ex novio atendía la tienda y su padre las mesas.

Una idea loca comenzaba a formarse en la cabeza de Mai. Era impensable. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían cosas como esas? Tal vez la influencia de Azula todos esos años la afectó.

-Si pudieras vengarte de Zuko...o al menos hacerlo pasar un mal rato, ¿lo harías?

El antiguo Señor del Fuego dejó las formalidades de lado. Son el tipo de costumbres que se olvidan luego de pasar semanas en el Reino Tierra.

-Le quemaría su ojo bueno si pudiera, pero no puedo. No tengo mis poderes.

Ella se sorprendió un poco de escucharlo hablar tan casualmente. Casi nunca ocurría. Afortunadamente, ella aún tenía sus "poderes".

Tal vez, el hecho de tener a Zuko allí podía ser algo bueno. No estaba segura de si la había visto aún. Pero seguro lo haría en un momento...

Después de todo, el rompió su corazón. Tal vez ella no podía hacer lo mismo, pero al menos debía dañarlo...psicológicamente.

-¿Y bien?

Mai reaccionó.

-...¿uhm?

-¿Quieres algo o no?

Mai tomó aire y sonrió ampliamente. Esperaba que la melosidad de Ty Lee se le hubiese contagiado.

-Quiero...a ti ¡TE QUIERO A TI!

Acto seguido, se lanzó a Ozai y le dio un beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la boca; que desde el ángulo de Zuko y todos los presentes, seguramente se vio como un beso real.

Un par de clientas exclamaron "Awww!" Mientras la mayoría prefirió una expresión rígida de WTF O.o

Mai miró a Zuko. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa, rabia...y un poquito de náuseas. Estaba en estado de shock. Sonrió aún mas.

La cara de Ozai era épica. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar en una situación como esa. "Bueno, de tal palo tal astilla".

Ella simplemente se levantó de su mesa. Se acercó al mostrador donde estaba Zuko y dejó tres monedas de oro.

-La propina. Cómprale a tu noviecita un lindo brazalete. Volveré mañana.

El seguía sin reaccionar.

-Ammm...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mai se fue. Ozai aún no tenía idea de qué acababa de pasar. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero en el fondo de su mente, no le molestaba que volviese al día siguiente.

Además, ella era el primer cliente en dejarle propina.

* * *

Bueh, ahí fue mi fic. La verdad que me costó bastante conseguir un tema para Mai y Ozai. Pasé más tiempo buscando una forma de ponerlos juntos que escribiendo la historia XD Desde antes estaba pensando en hacer uno de Zuko/Azula con este tema. Capaz que lo pueda hacer en algún momento :D saludos!


End file.
